Angel in Disguise
by Psychopomp1725
Summary: Light has to make a desicion about what to do with his new lover Matt. Should he kick him to the curb or continue to hold onto him? And what kind of secret is Matt keeping from him? AU. One-shot. Yaoi.


AN: Okay so I wrote this fic about a year ago and oringinally planned to have it be a chapter story with a full plot and such but I'm not so sure if I still want to do that now. Please give me your feedback!! If you like this and want me to make it into a full blown story than review and tell me! If not than it shall stay as a one shot.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Ringtone**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or the characters, I just think of the smutty things they do! XD

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

The day had started off in a boring manner as usual. Light got up and was getting himself ready to attend classes at the university. Being 21 he was on his third year in college and doing pretty good for himself. He had a decent apartment and decent job, he wasn't the luxurious kind of person after all. But his life seemed to become more up beat within the last few months. Light concluded that the reason being his roommate and recently new lover Matt. The 17 year old was a high school drop out and, if anyone could guess, didn't seem to have anything going for him. No one could tell that behind the goggles and punky clothing Matt was really quite the genius. He's had his moments of duping Light once in a while and not many people can outsmart the perceptive brunette. Although when it came to technology, Matt conquered all. He had the most ridiculous addiction to video games and computers. Whenever he found old or broken ones he would repair them and make them better than before. The teen played the game consoles not stop all hours of the day. On occasion Light would find him still playing Mario Kart at 4 in the morning on his old crappy Nintendo.

Light thought back to when he first met Matt. The young teen was silently roaming the streets, barely conscious and not sure where he was going. When Light had found him, he was laying on the sidewalk, completely still. He watched as people walked by him, not giving a damn about the half dead human in there way. It disgusted him, every one in the world was so corrupt, there was no such thing as decency anymore. He walked over to where the boy lay, his face was pale, his body weak and cold to the touch. He took pity on such a unfortunate person and decided that he would take responsibility for him. Light had scooped the boy up in his arms and brought him to his apartment.

But that had been six months ago and Matt was still living with him. It wasn't like it bugged Light to have Matt there, he'd grown quite use to seeing the goggle wearing teen daily. But the brunette noticed that he was starting to become a bit of a problem. Because Light was Kira, a god. There would be no need for Matt once his new world was created. The young adult found himself to be in a jam. He had gotten to comfortable with having the teen around him. He was never the type to converse with others, let alone become intimate or anything, but he was addicted to the human contact Matt provided.

Ever since he took the teen's virginity four months ago he seemed to have nothing else on his mind. He smirked remembering the first time it had happened. The teen was so awkward with his movements that it made Light laugh as he thought about it now. It fascinated him just how responsive Matt was when he first touched him. Light discovered that the redhead's sensitive area was his stomach. Even the slightest touch would drive him over the edge. Every time he got the chance to, Light made sure Matt's stomach was bruised from all the attention he gave.

The brunette finished gathering his things and looked over to his bed where Matt lay sleeping. His back was turned towards Light so he couldn't see the teen's face. He silently crept to the door and left Matt to his dreams of Zelda and Mario Kart while Light dwelled on his muddled thoughts on the way to the university.

………………

When Light came home it was a little after 3:00 pm. He skipped out on the rest of his classes since he wasn't able to concentrate today. Light was getting to be quite annoyed with the whole issue that was now distracting him from class, (not that he needed to go anyway, he was a genius after all) but still it was becoming more troublesome by the minute. He was unsure if he could continue the role of being Kira and keep the red headed teen around. On the way back to his apartment, Light made up his mind about what to do. _'Matt can't stay with me any longer, I will have to kick him out and soon. I might even have to…' _Light stopped in his tracks, standing just in front of the door to his apartment. When Light thought of how he might be forced to kill Matt, a heavy feeling seemed to attach itself to his heart. It was unsettling just how much an effect Matt really had on him. Light knew the teen had to go, he realized he had been treading dangerous ground from the very start.

He pulled out his key and went to unlock the door. Matt was always out and about at the arcade and god knows where else during the day but when he inserted the key he found that it wasn't locked at all. '_Odd'_ he thought '_normally he's gone around this time. Did he forget to lock the door today?' _That was very unlikely since Light had explained to Matt when he was first living with him that whenever the teen left the house he was to lock the door. Matt had done exactly as he was told. Ever time he would go out for anything he would always lock the door. Light withdrew his key and opened the door, stepping into the fairly light apartment and shutting the door behind him. He removed his shoes and took off his coat, setting them in there proper places and then walking the rest of the way inside.

Normally he would get to work on studies or cleaning when he returned home but today he decided to look for Matt, who apparently was still here. He checked the bedroom first, thinking that would be the most likely place Matt would be. He walked down the hall, turned the corner and peeked his head in Light saw the place where he'd last seen him, but didn't find said boy there now. He frowned and made his way back through the hall, heading to the direction of the living room. The 21 year old found what he was looking for. On the longer of the two black couches placed within the small room there lay Matt on his back, his eyes closed and his trademark orange tinted goggles placed securely on his head. Light came closer to the unconscious teen and noticed that he was just barely holding onto his DS, which meant that he had fallen asleep while playing video games, again. Light smirked and sat down on the edge of the couch as he carefully took the DS from the teen's hands and turned it off before setting it down on the coffee table.

Matt stirred slightly, his head tilting to the side and his lips parting softly. Light stared down at the teen and brought his hand up to the redhead's cheek, caressing it gently as he continued to practically ogle the sight before him. Matt's face was content as he slept, his chest rising and falling steadily, he was blissfully unaware of Lights presence. In that moment it finally hit him just how much Matt meant to him. While watching him sleep peacefully like this, Light didn't notice that the heavy heartache that stung within his chest had disappeared. He moved a few stray locks of hair out of Matt's face before leaning down and pressing his lips against the younger's. But Light had forgotten that Matt was still sleeping and ended up putting a little to much force into the kiss. He felt Matt move underneath him and he pulled away to find that he woke him up. Matt rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands before looking up at the brunette lazily.

"Hey Light. You're home pretty early today." Matt commented, yawning and stretching a bit, his shirt slowly riding up to show off some of his stomach.

"Yeah I was getting real bored with the classes. It was mostly a study day anyway so I decided to come home." Light said, his hand still placed on Matt's cheek.

"That's cool, you mind if I go back to sleep?" The teen asked in a groggy tone.

"Well I'm home. Don't you want to play video games or something?"

"No, I feel really sleepy today." Matt mumbled closing his eyes.

"I guess I will have to find a way to wake you up then huh?" Light whispered with a smirk spreading across his face.

"How would you do that?" Matt asked curiously as he opened his right eye, now interested with where the direction the conversation was heading into.

"Like this." Light answered, leaning in to capture Matt's lips with his own once again.

Matt kissed back, wrapping his arms around Light's neck as his sleepiness seemed to vanish into thin air. Light climbed onto the couch and straddled Matt as he continued to move his mouth against the teen's. He ran his tongue along the younger's lower lip, sucking on it suggestively as he tried to deepen the kiss. Matt allowed him entrance, working up enough courage to play with Light's tongue. They became locked in a battle for dominance, both trying to take control of the kiss. Light soon won the fight and began plundering the boy's mouth, tasting and roaming every part that he could. Matt pulled away for much needed air, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he sucked in the oxygen. Light growled, tackling the teen's neck with kisses, ravishing the sensitive skin with nips and licks. The redhead let out a groan, tilting his head farther back to give the brunette better access to his neck. Light kissed a trail down to the teen's collarbone, sucking on it tenderly before biting down, receiving a cry of pain from Matt.

He licked at the slightly bruising wound apologetically. Matt relaxed, weaving his fingers into Light's hair as he kissed his way back up the teen's neck. When he felt Matt was distracted enough, Light slipped his hand underneath the cotton stripped shirt. He slowly lifted the shirt, revealing more of the teen's chest and slim stomach with every inch the fabric was slid upward. The brunette planted small kisses on Matt's chest, tracing his tongue over his left nipple before sucking on the nub, taking into his mouth while pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ngh…aah." The teen moaned as he tightened his grip on Light's hair, arching into the older male as he continued his torture. Light released the nerve ending and moved to give the same attention to the other. He climbed back up Matt's body, kissing him deeply once he reached his lips. He let his hand slid down Matt's chest, inching closer to his stomach. He let his palm graze across the soft skin before feeling the teen tense up underneath him.

"Light, I'm…still sore." Matt murmured, breaking the kiss and gasping for air, his breath coming in short pants.

Light looked from Matt's madly blushing face to his stomach. He saw small bruises that were mixtures between blue and purple around the sensitive areas of the teen's hips. Some were fresh from their previous activities while others were almost healed, the color turning yellow. Light moved down to Matt's waist, slowly tracing his fingers over the bruises, inspecting them at a closer range. He felt a tremble erupt from the body below his fingertips. The brunette experimentally gave the bruises soft kisses, letting his lips just barely touch the injured area. He heard Matt release a shaky breath, his body relaxing. He kissed a trail back up to Matt's face but left his hands on the teen's waist. He lured the redhead into a false sense of security by giving him tender kisses on his cheek before finding and pushing onto the bruised hot spots on his hips. Matt let out a painful cry and clung onto Light's firm back. Light continued to push on the already damaged skin, soft at first than harder. Matt whimpered in pain as the motion was repeated, he dug his nails into the older boys back through the fabric of the shirt.

"Light that…really h-hurts.." Matt stuttered, sounding close to tears.

But Light didn't listen and only pushed harder, making the teen cry out again. His body started to tremble.

"Please Light…i-it hurts..please..stop," Matt was begging him now the desperation in his voice growing larger as small tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Light kissed them away, his movements on the teen's hot spots never slowing.

"It'll get better," he whispered before licking and biting on the outer shell of the younger boy's ear.

Matt closed his eyes tightly, he put all his trust in his lover as he held back his tears. Light repeated the movement, he pushed softly the hard again. After a few more pushes he wasn't surprised to hear Matt's breath hitch in his throat. Light didn't let up, he continued till he heard timid moans being released from Matt. The teen was treading on a thin line between pleasure and pain, tottering from one side to the other. He soon forgot the difference between the two and instead let the moans escape from his mouth without hesitation.

"See? I told you it would get better." Light said, planting a small kiss on Matt's forehead before moving his hands away from the teen's hips, he smiled at the kicked puppy look Matt had on his face. But Light didn't want to spoil him with to much pleasure, being a tease was way to much fun anyways. Matt groaned in protest, he grabbed Light's hands and placed them back on his hips, he didn't want him to stop now. Light raised his eyebrow at the teen.

"Did you still want more?" Light asked, taking his hands out of Matt's grasp and setting them on either side of the teen's head. Matt looked up at the brunette indignantly before nodding his head. Light smirked as he stared into Matt's emerald eyes, seeing the lustful haze that clouded over the usual bright color. He pressed his hips firmly against the teen's, eliciting a small gasp from the younger at the sudden pressure of his lover's hardness on his own.

"Do you want me Matty?" he asked, saying the teen's pet name in a low sultry tone.

Matt nodded his head slowly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Light rocked his hips against Matt's, letting out a low groan at the feeling of the heated friction between them. He knew Matt wouldn't be patient for much longer and Light himself was getting restless, he would have to move this along. Light lifted the stripped shirt off of Matt's body, the teen raised his arms to help make the task less tedious. The offending material was thrown to a random place across the room, completely forgotten. Matt went to the buttons on Light's shirt, trying and failing to undo them. Light got impatient and just ripped the shirt open, the buttons popping off and landing on the floor as he flung it across the room.

Matt placed his hands on Light's chest, letting his palms skim over the soft tanned skin. Light growled and pounced on the teen, pushing him back into the couch cushions. He pinned Matt's hands above his head with one hand and went to work on the boy's jeans with the other. He rubbed the bulge through the rough denim and heard the teen whimper. He slowly unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper, kissing the skin just above the waistband of Matt's boxers. Light slid the jeans down to Matt's ankles, letting the teen kick them off the rest off the way. He slipped the boxers inch by inch down Matt's slender legs until he pulled them completely off and threw them into the same direction as the other pieces of clothing.

Light stared hungrily at the sight before him. Matt naked and blushing, embarrassed by just how exposed he was to the older male. Light leaned closer to the teen's groin and blew hot air on his hardening cock. Matt let out a low groan, the sensation sending goose bumps through his entire body. Light smirked and licked the shaft of the redhead's member. Matt moaned and bit his bottom lip, fighting against the hand that had his arms pinned above his head. The brunette languidly licked the shaft from bottom to top, playing with the slit ruthlessly. The teen moaned louder, succumbing to the torturous swift movements of Light's tongue.

"Ahh L-light be nice…" Matt stuttered, his breathing becoming labored.

Light smirked and gave the tip one more lick before taking Matt into his mouth. Then teen gasped at the wonderful feeling of Light's hot cavern encased around him. Light began sucking on Matt's cock, bobbing his head up and down. Matt tossed his head from side to side, his hair sticking to his forehead. He bucked his hips, trying to thrust himself deeper into the intoxicating heat but Light soon pinned him down to the couch with his free arm. Out of nowhere Light began to hum a small tune, sending vibrations throughout the teen's member as he continued to suck and lick harder, scraping his teeth along his shaft every now and again.

"L-Light…I t-think I'm…" Matt tried his hardest to say a simple sentence but got lost in the intensity of how good Light's mouth felt. But Light knew that Matt was close, he just needed one more push. Light removed the arm that was pinning the teen's hips down and placed his hand onto one of Matt's hotspots. He pushed in roughly, rubbing the tender skin fiercely. Matt released one last heady moan before he finally came hard into Light's mouth. The brunette took what he could and swallowed, licking up the rest off of Matt's cock. Matt was panting and flushed as he looked to Light who was still placed in between his legs. When Light was done he sat back up and examined his handy work.

Matt's normally pale skin was tinged a light shade of pink, his face was dazed and content from the after glow of his orgasm. Light felt himself get even harder as he looked the teen over. He needed him so bad and he wouldn't wait any longer. He leaned into Matt's face, crashing their lips together as he forced his tongue into the teen's mouth, letting the boy taste himself. Light broke the kiss quickly and stripped off the rest of his clothing. Once that was done he went back to straddling the teen as he kissed him again.

"Do you…have the lube?" Matt asked between breaths.

"I don't know…where it..is," Light replied kissing along Matt's jaw line.

"I think it's u-under the sink…in the bathroom," Matt uttered, biting back his moans again.

Light grumbled before getting off the couch and rushing to the bathroom. Matt waited patiently, trying to catch his breath. But Light returned quickly with the small strawberry shaped container and went back to straddling the teen. He opened the container and poured the substance onto his fingers, making sure to coat them thoroughly. The brunette spread open Matt's legs and leaned down to give him another kiss. He pressed his fingers against the puckered folds. Light pushed the first finger in causing Matt to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Light took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Matt's mouth as he slid in another finger and began scissoring the boy's entrance. Matt adjusted the best he could to the weird feeling while still kissing Light sloppily. Light pushed in the last finger, stretching him farther as he searched for that special spot.

"Ahh!" Matt moaned suddenly. Light had found the one spot that made Matt see stars. He pushed and prodded the small bundle of nerves, enjoying the whimpers and moans that fell from the teen's mouth. After deciding that he was prepared enough, Light withdrew his fingers from Matt's ass, receiving a whine of disapproval from the boy. Light poured more lube into his hand and coated his throbbing member, hissing at the cold sensation he felt on his cock. The brunette spread Matt's legs farther and positioned himself at his entrance before looking to Matt for confirmation. Matt nodded, wrapping his arms around Light's back and pulling their bodies closer together. Light pushed himself into Matt, already shuddering at the feel of the silken walls. When he was fully sheathed inside the teen he waited for the boy to adjust to him. It was so hard not to fuck the teen senseless.

Matt was gripping onto Light, holding back the tears of pain that threatened to spill from his orbs. He let out a few deep breathes, willing his body to relax. He moved his hips slightly and gave Light the go ahead. Light slowly pulled out and thrusted back into the sinful heat. The rhythm was agonizingly slow at first but more and more Matt began to push back, wanting more of Light inside of him.

"Nhh…deeper," Matt moaned, tightening his grip on Light's back. Light did as he was told and thrusted faster, going in farther with every movement. He pulled almost all the way out and thrusted himself back in. Matt was moaning incomprehensibly as he tried keeping it time with Light's thrusts. When Light went deep enough he hit that same bundle of nerves, making Matt scream.

"Oh god Light! Ngh…right there.." the teen begged, panting like a mutt. Light obeyed, thrusting into Matt's body hitting his prostate again and again. The friction was so hot and unbearably slick. He pounded the boy hard into the couch cushions, a low growl escaping his lips. He put his hands on the teen's hips and pushed his thumbs on his bruised hotspots, eliciting another loud mewl of pleasure from the teen.

"L-light please…ngh…harder," Matt pleaded desperately as he dug his nails into the tanned skin on Light's back. The brunette full out attacked the teen, pushing hard on his hotspots and thrusting harder into his small body. Light felt the heat that was being concentrated in his stomach, he was close. He devoured Matt's lips in one last kiss filled with passion and lust. Matt came first, screaming Light's name before splattering both their stomachs with his seed. Light wasn't to far behind as he called out Matt's name and filled the teen's insides with his own juices. He collapsed onto Matt and started to pant for much needed air. Matt wrapped his weak arms around Light's back again and snuggled into his soft brunette locks of hair. After a few minutes, Light pulled out and fetched them a blanket from the other couch. He covered them both up and pulled Matt close to his chest. They came down from the euphoria of their orgasms and soon sleep was calling to their exhausted minds. Matt shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep first. Light watched him sleep once more. '_He truly is an angel,' _was the thought Light had last before unconsciousness claimed him and he lost sight of his angel to the darkness of his closed eyes.

………………

It wasn't until late at night when Matt woke up. He tried to stretch out his tired limbs but found it hard to do since he was still within Light's arms. He remembered their earlier activities and was now starting to feel the after effects. His stomach was forming new bruises and they ached from Light's ministrations. The teen rubbed his waist comfortingly, trying to make the pain go away. Out of nowhere Light pulled Matt closer to him in his sleep. The red head was pressed fully against the older male and realized that they were both still bare under the blanket. He blushed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Matt skillfully wiggled himself out of the brunette's grip, untangling his limbs from the older. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the couch, being careful of his sore behind. Matt was truly puzzled by the sudden affectionate mood the brunette had been in today. He went to rub the sore spots on his stomach but his hand met semi-dry stickiness. He shuddered in disgust before getting up and gathering his clothes and heading to the bathroom. The shower was quick as he washed off his lower body, gently washing his new bruises. When he got out he dried himself off and put on just his pants. Since they bagged a bit on his hips you could still see the bruises on his waist. As he walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair, he saw that Light was still out cold on the couch.

The teen went back into the bathroom and wetted a small wash cloth. He came back out with the damp cloth and walked over to the sleeping brunette. He cleaned off the drying cum on Light's stomach and lower regions, fighting to keep the heat from rising onto his cheeks as he washed Light's body. When he finished he gently laid the blanket back on Light and sat on the edge of the couch, watching him sleep as Light had done that afternoon. Matt looked at him tenderly, taking in every detail etched on his face. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch the older male, but was scared to try. Matt lifted his hand hesitantly and moved it over to Light's face. He barely let his finger tips graze Light's cheek before pulling back a little. He did it again, only this time he let his hand rest on the brunette's cheek, touching it gently. The feeling that came with the sudden action was exhilarating. He continued caressing Light's cheek, moving his hand down across his jaw line.

The teen let his fingers lightly brush over Light's lips. Matt's thought got a little off track and he pulled away, instead continuing his journey over the elder's body. He slid down farther to Light's neck, feeling the steady pulse against his fingertips. Matt knew that he should probably stop before he woke Light up, but his hand kept its course, reaching Light's collar bone now. He wanted to stop, but found that he couldn't. The feeling of having so much power over the brunette was addicting. So he kept going, sliding his hand underneath the blanket as he touched Light's bare chest. The gentle heart beat felt strong as it thumped against Light's ribcage. He moved farther down, his hand was now on Light's firm stomach. He felt every muscle, massaging each one lightly as he roamed his stomach. Matt's heart beat increased, he didn't stop, he just kept going, getting closer and closer to Light's lower part. It was to good, touching the tan skin was to enticing. But he had to stop now, he was so close-

'**I can feel you all around me, Thickening the air I'm breathing, Holding onto what I'm feeling, Savoring this heart that's healing.'**

Matt jumped when he heard his cell phone go off and he instantly pulled his hand away from Light's body, acting like he had just been burnt by fire. Matt's face was beet red as he checked his phone. The caller ID was unknown. He pulled himself together the best he could before opening the phone and stuttering out a greeting.

"H-hello?" he answered, feeling like a moron for not being able to speak clearer.

"This is L," the voice on the other side said, the tone distorted and robotic. Matt's face went form a scarlet red to a sickly pale. He wasn't expecting this call so soon.

"Hai…what is it?" Matt asked softly, his face looking more gloomy by the second.

"Do you have anything to report about the current target?"

"No. Nothing has changed since I've been here. Light Yagami hasn't exhibited any unusual behavior. I think we are at a dead lead." Matt answered, looking over to the sleeping brunette in question. The voice made a sound that was like a frustrated sigh before replying.

"Very well, continue monitoring him. Something may still come up."

"Understood." Matt closed the phone. He continued to watch Light as he slept, not stirring once. Matt smiled sadly. It was a lie. He had found enough evidence to convict Light of being Kira. After all he was the best front man that L had and the world's greatest detective would trust him because of it. So he lied and protected the 21 year old from the cruel fate of being handed the death sentence. The teen was caught between his love for Light and his duty and devotion for L. He had chosen something he didn't think he could count on. But it didn't matter. He selfishly condemned the people of the world to the horrors of Kira just so he could keep Light safe. Matt sighed, letting tears slip from his eyes. He felt shallow for betraying his superior and everyone who would continue to die at the hand of Kira. But he cried harder because he knew Light wasn't going to keep him forever. Would he die just like that for the brunette? He knew he loved Light, but he wouldn't let himself be killed so easily. Because he wanted to live. He wanted to be happy with Light. Matt vowed that he would try his best to love Light until he came face to face with death. The bitter irony was that when asleep you'd think death was an angel in disguise.

* * *

AN: Well I hope this was a good read for some and that it peaked your interest atleast a little bit. Remember! If you have any feed back for me than review like there is no tomorrow!!! XD


End file.
